What happens when one fakes a seal?
by Tammy Two Paws
Summary: "Kyuubi was far to strong to be sealed again." A rushed father's actions makes something unforeseen happen, though who is Naruto to complain? He has basically unlimited power dang it! Of course, the Akatsuki is somewhat annoying, but whatever, he's the Kyuubi damn it! *Not-to-be-taken-seriously story* Overpowered Naruto. May have a pairing. Sappy start. Tries to be funny later on.


**AN: WELCOME TO ANOTHER NEW STORY! GEEZES, TALK ABOUT PROBLEMS WITH KEEPING MYSELF FOCUSED ON ONE STORY AT A TIME! This time around, Naruto is going to be a good guy, and is basically overnight going to become extremely powerful. Honestly, the only reason I write this story is because I want to write an OP Piece of S**t Naruto story.**

**Geezes, this is the third chapter, and the second story I have written in a week! I'm on a roll!**

**Basic premise of the story: Naruto IS actually the Kyuubi, and he is going to take full advantage of the power he wields. I have always wanted to make a story like this, and for once Naruto isn't going to be an evil bastard or bat-shit insane in a story of mine!**

**The start is boring, simple as that. Nothing I can do about it, and to be honest, my explanation of WHY Naruto's Kyuubi is dodgy at best... Some of you might think Naruto is somewhat of a crybaby here, but he IS only a thirteen year old boy, and an emotionally damaged and somewhat unbalanced one to boot, so yeah.**

**Uninteresting fact: Eyeing is not a word. The correct spelling is actually Eying, but most people write it as Eyeing simply because it looks better.**

**LET'S START!**

_Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ANYTHING!_

~Scene~

Holy shit, the pervert had gone insane!

This, Naruto decided, was not a good day. First his ramen had overcooked, then he noticed that he had only one orange suit left that was actually clean, then he once again failed at summoning a useful toad, and finally, his teacher had pushed him over a cliff, ensuring his doom.

Jupp, not a good day.

He was scared, he couldn't deny that. He simply enough wasn't strong enough to summon a toad that could help him! He had already tried sticking to one of the random spikes at the side, but his chakra just wouldn't, well, stick.

As he fell further and further down the ravine, his mind went over his life. The glares, the old man, the academy, his big bro Iruka, his friends and everyone he loved.

'I'm going to die.' Went through his mind, his fear steadily rising. 'I'm going to die.'

That was, of course, until the image of a massive fox entered his mind. That thing might have cursed him, but it was also a blessing in disguise, and right now, it was his savior...

But he had no way to contact it.

'Shit shit shit shit SHIT!' He screamed in his mind, closing his eyes as he embraced for the impact. The most he could hope for was a quick death.

His eyes jerked open a moment later when he didn't feel the wind rush past him anymore, and what met his sight was something he didn't expect. He was in a sewer, rusted walls surrounding him as he stood in ankle deep water. He couldn't believe it. This was his mind, which meant that Kyuubi most likely was here somewhere!

He rushed down the corridor, not even caring about where he went as he almost turned on total random. It was strange really, but it seemed like there was something that was leading him. No matter the way he turned, it never felt like he went the wrong way.

His breath caught in his throat when he turned another corner.

He did not see a massive cage with the gargantuan fox inside it, glaring at him with all the hate it could muster. He also didn't see the fox being suspended in the air by some chains, it's powers being constantly sucked from it.

All he saw was a gigantic ball of red... Something in an even bigger room.

"What the... This can't be the Kyuubi, can it?" He mumbled to himself as he took wary steps towards the orb. For some reason, the closer he got to it, the giddier and more energized he became. It both scared and delighted him for some unexplained reason.

'Oh well, might as well try.'

"Are you the Kyuubi?" God, he had to look so stupid standing there and talking to a massive floating pulsating ball. He felt even more stupid seeing as the orb just continued floating there without a care in the world.

"I take that as a no... I wonder what happens If I touch it." He mumbled to himself, eyeing the orb with a critical eye before shrugging, extending an arm.

An arm that was promptly grabbed by a hand which was not his own.

Naruto's eyes got wide as he felt himself get a bit faint. There, in front of him in all his white-coated, green-jacketed, golden haired wonder was the fourth Hokage himself, Naruto's idol.

"I-impossible." The boy muttered, his currently outstretched arm falling limp to his side as the taller blonde let go of it.

The man smiled down at the boy, and Naruto was shocked at what he saw in his eyes.

Love.

"It has been a while Naruto, or should I call you son?"

The man looked over at the now rigid boy, studying him intensely for the first time in almost thirteen years. The boy was somewhat on the short side, a few inches short of 5 feet. He had unruly, blonde hair and blue eyes just like him, and a whiskered face that was currently looking like it was on the verge of crying. Totally understandable, considering the circumstances. He looked over at the boy's clothes, and while he wasn't entirely approving of it, he had seen far worse during his life. It was passable, but he should probably get a cool coat like him, something that would compliment his current attire. Maybe a red and black one?

He was broken out of his musings as he felt a pair of arms try and crush him as the younger blonde pressed his head at his torso, tears falling down his whiskered face which was set in a combination of sadness, happiness and anger.

"How could you?"

Minato felt his heart break at those words, words laced with hurt and betrayal. He dropped to his knees so he could give Naruto a real hug, silent tears racing down his own cheeks as he held the shaking teen.

"I am so sorry Naruto, I never wanted to give you a life like this, a life full of hurt and hatred. You have no idea how much I wanted to be there for you Naruto, but I wasn't, and I am so sorry. I wish there was any other way, but there was none... I'm sorry, please... Forgive me." The last part came out like a strangled whisper as he held the boy tighter to himself, not wanting to let go now that he finally could meet his son.

A short silence followed as the two blondes enjoyed their time together for the first time in thirteen years.

"I..." Naruto began, his tears having finally dried out as he took a good look at his... dad. His dad. His father.

A somewhat pained smile stretched across his face.

"I... I cannot forgive you right now." His heart dropped as he saw the crushed look on his father's face. "But give me some time. I have never been one to hold a grudge for long."

A small smile entered Minato's face as he ran a hand through his son's locks. "Well, then you're already a greater man than I was."

Another silence ensued as Naruto once again hugged his father, trying to siphon as much warmth from the man as possible.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes snapped open again.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the Kyuubi?"

"... This will be a bit hard to explain..."

For some reason, the tone of voice Minato used made a lump form in Naruto's stomach. Oh, he was not going to like whatever his father was going to say.

"Naruto, do you want me to be direct, or to take a while before coming to the point?"

"Uhh..." He blinked, confused. "Direct."

"Okay, how to say this the easiest way possible... You're the Kyuubi." He could basically see the boy's brain short-circuit at that.

A moment later he was deafened by a "WAIT, WHAT?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM THE KYUUBI, I THOUGHT IT WAS SEALED IN ME, THAT WE WERE DIFFERENT BEINGS! I THOUGHT I WAS YOU SON!"

He sighed as he saw the look of pure desperation on Naruto's face as the boy hyperventilated. He could basically see the boy's world crumble around him. He grabbed onto his son's shoulders as he stared him in his eyes, calling his name in his most commanding voice.

"Naruto!"

His heart broke again when he saw the boy's face. He had never seen a more scared and lost look in his life, and the fact that it was his son that bore that face...

"T-They were right, weren't they? The villagers? I'm nothing more than a m-mons-" He he was cut of as his father held his mouth shut. He slowly removed his hand before pointing towards Naruto's head.

"Do you want to kill everything and everyone? Do you want to spread misery, despair and hatred? Do you want to see the land before you burn in an endless inferno? Do you want to take the life of everyone you love with your own hands?" The small shake of the boy's head brought a smile to his face.

"You may have the body of a demon, but you have the mind of a human... I guess an explanation is in order, am I right?" The slight nod of the blondes head earned another smile before he patted the area beside himself, making the boy sit beside him. He slung a comforting arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, smiling as the boy snuggled up to him a bit.

"You have met another demon container in this exam, am I correct?"

"Yeah. His name is Gaara, and... He cracked because of his village."

"Anything special about him?"

"... He uses sand."

"So he has the one-tail in him... Naruto, this is gonna be a bit long-winded, but try and follow everything I say, okay?"

"Okay."

"As you might have guessed, there are nine tailed beasts in the world, and the more tails they have, the stronger they are. The one-tail, Shukaku, is the weakest, and is also the only demon that can safely be sealed inside a human baby. The stronger the beast, the older the container has to be, and the age usually goes up by about two years, though there has been noted exceptions, depending on the individual and the seal used..."

"The Kyuubi is a special case though. While the one-too-eight-tails have a steadily rising amount of power, the Kyuubi has an exponential power-boost, so great that it might actually be strong enough to take on all the other tailed beasts at the same time and win... And it only grew stronger."

"It was sealed in two vessels before you, both of the Uzumaki lineage. The Uzumaki was known for their robust bodies and chakra-coils, longevity and an amazing healing ability... But the seal that was used to seal Kyuubi was faulty on both of them. It was originally designed to siphon the Kyuubi's Youki into their bodies, draining the fox of it's power, but it managed to re-route the seal. It might not have managed to release itself, but for almost 100 years it gained strength, and when it was released thirteen years ago... It was simply too strong to be sealed anymore." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Your mother, my wife, was the last container of Kyuubi. Seeing as you were born while your mother held the nine-tails made you an extremely crafty baby... But her seal failed, and Kyuubi was released. To be honest, I don't remember much from that night, so much happened that it left my mind a bit scattered."

He sighed again before looking at his son. "The seal on your stomach was a cover-up meant to trick Hiruzen and Jiraiya. I'm actually quite surprised they never figured out that I never activated the seals. What I really used was a forbidden technique that a former Konoha ninja had worked on, though I changed some aspects of it... I'm really not sure how to explain this without you being disgusted at me."

Naruto just sat there with an emotionless expression on his face, his eyes glazed which obviously meant that the boy was thinking, but about what was impossible to say.

"I... You used it to save the village... Was the man who made it a traitor?" He asked, his blue eyes piercing into the taller man's own eyes. He sighed.

"The man who created it is named Orochimaru. The technique is usually used to steal a person's body for oneself. I taught myself the technique before the Kyuubi was released, and I modified it... I tore Kyuubi from its body and made it and its power enter your body. At the same time I destroyed Kyuubi's mind, basically making sure that everything you got was its power, and only its power... I... You..." Here a small sob racked his body as he placed a hand on his face, tears once again leaving his eyes. The boy snuggled closer to his father, trying to comfort him.

"What happened?" Naruto breathed out, feeling somewhat proud that his father had used the technique in a much better way than this Orochimaru guy would have used it.

"Kyuubi managed to lethally wound me and your mom right before I made you possess the immense power it had... It... It only took a moment, but once the last part of the energy entered you, you... You exploded. You quite literally exploded."

The boy froze, his face paling at the words that his father said. He... Exploded? As in died? He looked down at his hands, twitching them, before looking back towards his dad who seemed to have collected himself somewhat. The man still had a somewhat broken look on his face though, and for some reason, Naruto couldn't bear to see that.

"But... I... I'm here, which means that I somehow regenerated... Dad, am I... Am I immortal?" He whispered towards his father, earning a slight flinch from him.

"I... I don't know. I mean, you obviously can't be killed the normal way, in which I mean being killed... A tailed beast can't really be killed after all, it will always reform... The last thing I saw before I died was your Youki slowly forming you again, though it obviously was a painful progress for you... It is quite possible that yes, you are immortal... I'm sorry for cursing you like this."

Naruto licked his lips before staring up at Kyuub- No... His Youki. It was his power... For some reason, he actually felt happy with that thought.

"Dad." Naruto said, breaking the Fourth from his reverie. "If I am immortal, and that I can't even die as I age, then I will promise you this." He stood up before walking infront of his father, a confident smile on his face.

"I will find a way to become happy during my life, I will always protect Konoha, I will make the village accept me, and I will become the damn best Hokage that has ever existed. This I promise, but only if you believe in me." Here he gained a somewhat vulnerable look, his hope that his father would trust him shining through. It only took a moment for him to once again be enveloped in his fathers arms.

"Of course I believe in you, and I just know that you are going to be the best thing that has ever happened to the village." He muttered into the boy's ear, a relieved sigh leaving his son. Once again they relished in the moment before Naruto took a step back from his father, turning around to face his well-earned Youki. His father stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"It's strange." The boy began, his father sending him a questioning gaze. "When I first came here, I had no problems finding this room, and when I got here, the closer I got to the orb, the... The happier and stronger I felt... I think I instinctively sought out my power." Minato nodded, agreeing with that theory.

As Naruto stretched out a hand, he suddenly froze before looking at his dad, an edge of desperation in his eyes.

"What will happen to you?" He whispered, his heart aching at his father's sad look.

"The moment you reclaim your powers is the moment I disappear... I know that I must sound like a broken record, but I am sorry. Meeting me, for only to lose me so soon... I can't imagine what you must feel right now." During his talk, he had once again embraced his silently crying son. As the boy collected himself, he leaned back, giving his father a teary smile.

"It... It's okay, you and mom will never really leave me, right?"

"You're right." Minato whispered as he touched the area over Naruto's heart. "We will always be with you, always watch over you, always be proud of you, and always love you. And in the off chance that you snap and destroy the world... Well, obviously it must have done something to earn it." The slightly evil smile Minato gave was mimicked by Naruto, and if someone would have seen them, that person would have fleed in pure terror at their wicked smiles.

"Now," Minato clapped his hands before once again turning towards the patiently waiting Youki. "I think it's time for you to rock this world, what do you think?" Naruto stood beside him, the same confident smile back on his face.

"Jupp, they won't know what hit them, and by the time they do, I will already have laid down the smackdown." The two blondes grinned before Naruto finally let his hand enter the floating orb, the energy swiftly entering his form, filling him to the brim and beyond with power.

"Goodbye Naruto, have a fantastic life." Minato shouted over the loud sounds, hugging his child from behind.

"I don't think of this as a goodbye, rather a see you later!" Naruto yelled back, earning a laugh from his father.

"God, you're just like your mother sometimes." Right before he vanished, he tousled his son's hair, a last message leaving him.

"Give the world what it deserves." And with a bright flash, both the orb and Minato was gone, leaving only Naruto behind, his whole body slightly glowing red, a small smile on his face before he disappeared from his mind.

"Heh, like I'd do anything else."


End file.
